1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket and a display device having the lamp socket, and more particularly, to a lamp socket combined with a lamp and a power supply substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A backlight assembly of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include a direct illumination type backlight assembly or an edge illumination type backlight assembly based on a location of a light source.
A backlight assembly may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as the light source. The direct illumination type backlight assembly having the CCFL includes a lamp socket to fix lamps on a bottom plate of a receiving container. In order to facilitate fixing of the lamps to the bottom plate, the backlight assembly including a lamp socket combined with an electrode portion of the lamp through a fitting combination has been developed.
In a manufacturing process for assembling the backlight assembly, a wire of an inverter is soldered to a plurality of sockets, or terminals of the lamp sockets are soldered to the inverter, thereby applying a driving voltage to the lamps.
When the inverter is electrically connected to the sockets through the soldering process, assembly time may be increased and the lamps may be damaged during the soldering process, thereby decreasing yield. In addition, if one of the inverters is defective, all of the lamps need to be removed to replace the broken inverter, thereby increasing repair time.